Dr John Holmes Scotus
Dr John Holmes Scotus is the lead researcher of the Occult Division of the Foundation. He is also good friends with Dr Sato. Personality He is a very friendly and cheerful guy who enjoys a nice espresso in the morning before work. He is very curious and doesn't get afraid easily. Though friendly he has a dark atmosphere around him that he often jokes is just from his research but many people can vouch that that aura has been around him since he began at the Foundation. He always jokes that the Foundation is a place for those who have blood on their hands and those who have sinned to hide and that he might be the worse person there before laughing. Abilities Foundation Rank 3 Clearance Rank 3 Clearance allows access to all items and specimen in the researcher's division as well as all the research that has been gathered within their division. Rank 3 provides access to all weapons and equipment Rank A and lower in the division's custody/storage. The Taint The Taint is a side effect of humans spending large amounts of time around or using cursed objects, Necro or demonic magic, or dealing with hell or demons. It allows those people to use cursed items with little physical or mental harm depending on how tainted they are as well as immunity many curses and other negative ailments The Major downside of The Taint is that it can and in most cases warp the persons mind and physioogy and turn them into a lesser demon. Even before that they will experience a large amount of pain and diziness when dealing with or being near holy objects. Eldritch Magic Dr Scotus's research into the Occult has provided him with a wide range of powerful necro and dark magic powers that would require years of suffering and study for even the most devoted acolyte of darkness to obtain. He is able to use basic elemental magic but prefers to use sigils and curses for attacks as well as abnormal summons. Summons from the Ancient World Dr Scotus is able to summon a variety of horrible creatures that he calls the Ancients Spawn. They range from formless balls of goos, multiple-eyed tentacle monsters, to insectoid creatures that let out a grotesque shriek. Tainted Mind Due to the stuff, he's seen his brain has become impervious to mind control or psychic attacks. On top of being immune his brain also has a recoil effect on any who try to penetrate its recesses. The being will see flashes of horrors as its brain begins to haemorrhage and blood begins to pour out of its eyes, ears, nose and mouth. If the creature survives it will be traumatized and possibly driven to insanity. Protection Sigils Over the years he has worked at the foundation and studied the occult, Dr Scotus as gathered and developed a wide range of protection sigils to protect himself and others from demonic and supernatural attacks. Items Book of the Outside A grimoire with rituals and information on how to harness power from the elder beings. It was found in an ancient temple located in a cavern that was used by worshippers of the elder beings. It is unknown where they went but whatever the answer is it is definitely not pleasant. The book has a slimy feeling to it and has a smell that is more rancid than rotting seafood though it doesn't seem to bother Dr Scotus. Grimoire of the Forsaken King It is a grimoire belonging to a king who achieved power and influence through a deal with a demon. He wrote down everything he learned in the book in the blood of his enemies. The book itself emits an aura of evil and hatred. Necronomicon Dr Scotus is the owner of one of a few books that bare the name Necronomicon. It is uncertain if it is the original but it has a great amount of information and demonic spells. The book is a valuable tool when it comes to honing one's magic as well as making pacts or summoning demons. Spells Monstorous tentacles Tentacles erupt from an area and lash onto an enemy. It can vary in size from a few small tentacles to a large swarm of tentacles big enough to crush people Sigil Mine A magical sigil that is placed on an object that when touched or crossed will explode.